


Should Sanspai notice you?

by MightyLioness



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphys and Undyne were only mentioned, I hate myself how many times I was listening this song, Post-Pacific Route, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader is a cinnamon roll, Sans seem unsure, and I mean it, and just like to sing when no one is looking, but both of you will be fine, or Chara, reader is shy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 00:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8079922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyLioness/pseuds/MightyLioness
Summary: Sans know many things, sometimes too many to his own pleasure. But how he manage to keep you at his side so long was beyond his thinking. You were a shy one, even Alphys back in the Underground times was more sociable then you. Easily blushing by mere word about you, not to mention if someone would try to start a simple conversation. ...Or maybe not?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just to clarify, text of the song came from one of the Randon Encounters' musicals, found [ here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-BG00B2nrI4)  
>  **Bold parts** \- singed parts  
>  _Italic parts_ \- thoughs/puns/choir parts  
>  That's all.

Sans know many things, sometimes too many to his own pleasure. But how he manage to keep you at his side so long was beyond his thinking. You were a shy one, even Alphys back in the Underground times was more sociable then you. Easily blushing by mere word about you, not to mention if someone would try to start a simple conversation.

 

He met you through Papyrus, like many other humans they met with. It was during week shopping, Paps of course wanted to buy some spaghetti to make some in his weekend movie nights. You were standing in the noodle aisle, tiptoeing in one place to reach a box of pasta from upper shelf. Your eyes were scrunched, tip of tongue visible between lips. Taller skeleton first saw your attempts and with his characteristics smile came closer.

 

"HUMAN. " his voice, not so loud in public, manage to scare you so much, that you almost lost your balance. "I SEE YOU NEED SOME HELP. DON'T WORRY, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WITH PLEASURE HELP!"

 

"T-t-thank you, b-but I-I'm good." you stuttered, cheeks already pink. "I-I just..."

 

"NONSENSES, HUMAN. WE SAW YOUR ATTEMPTS. HERE." he took the box you were trying to get and gently placed in your cart. Your face color turned into rosy one. "SO DO YOU LIKE SPAGHETTI? IT'S GREAT!"

 

"Ye-Yeah, I l-like." you looked down at your feet. "I-It's pretty g-good..."

 

"FANTASTIC!" his loud, happy voice made you jump and squeak, but he didn't notice. "IT'S SO GOOD TO MEET PERSON WITH THE SAME TASTE AS ME! WOULD YOU LIKE TO CAME TO MY AND MY BROTEHR SANS' HOUSE FOR FRIENDSHIP SPAGHETTI?"

 

Sans could easily see that his brother's question leave you speechless, literally. You froze in place, mouth slightly open and eyes wide, focused on the taller skeleton. He guess he should say something, or this would be last forever... Or maybe not, knowing him.

 

"just give him a chance, kiddo." you looked at him surprised, like you didn't know he was there all the time. "it would be _ice_ if you'd come."

 

"SANS, NO. " Papyrus frowned at the pun, and your mouth twitched to let out quiet chuckle. "HUMAN, NO. DON'T ENCOURAGE HIM."

 

"why not paps? I thought you like my jokes, since they're pretty _brilliantine_." he told with a wink, holding a small jar of sparkling gel. Papyrus let out a pterodactyl like screech. You just laughed loud, both from the pun and his reaction.

 

"YOU ARE OFFICIALLY UNINVITED. HERE. " Papyrus gave you a small piece of paper."HERE'S MY NUMBER. IF YOU DECIDED TO CAME FOR THE FRIENDSHIP SPAGHETTI MEETING, JUST CALL ME OR SEND A MESSAGE. PLATONICALLY OF COURSE. "

 

"O-oh, thank you." you took the paper and hide in the inner pocket of your jacket. "I'll-I'll think wh-when I'll g-get a f-free time. O-okay?"

 

"EXCELLENT! THEN WE'LL HEAD HOME TO AWAIT OUR NEW FRIEND..."

 

"(Y-y/n)" you almost whispered, cheeks red as tomatoes.

 

"... (Y/N) TO HAVE A FRIENDSHIP SPAGHETTI DINNER. UNTIL NOW WE GO! NYEH HEH HEH!" and before the two of you could do anything else, the tall skeleton ran to next aisle.

 

"isn't my brother cool?" Sans turned around, facing you. Color of your cheeks matched the one of the ruby boxes of spaghetti. "just give him a chance, (y/n). I've got a feeling that you'll be great friends."

 

"R-r-right, ummm, Sssans?" your voice was so quiet, just like you would be unsure if you get his name right.

 

"welp, gotta go. paps will get my head if I'd think about more _skullking_ around. " he end with a wink and just teleported to the next aisle. Out of curiosity he looked at you, still standing in the same place, and on his eye, going through small meltdown.

 

To his surprise, you texted Papyrus the next day to actually agree at the "friendship spaghetti dinner". His brother was _delighted_ \- literally, his eyes started to shine with joy - and decided it'd be great time to met you with his other friends. Sans couldn't say this meeting weren't hilarious. When you saw Undyne for the first time, you were more than ready to run away screaming your head off. Fortunately everything went good, despite the first impression that fish monster show. After few meetings and movie nights you went along with all of them, even if you still were shy to say more.

 

And in this place Sans couldn't understand what happened to cause you stick to his side more than others. Maybe because you love his puns and jokes, even if sometimes Papyrus screeched at both of you to stop. Maybe because of his quiet nature, letting you just relax and get your thoughts together. Or maybe because he understand that you sometimes need some space to yourself or a helping hand in most time, when your shy self couldn't let you speak. Long story short, you were his best friend just like he was the best friend for you. And, _tibia_ honest, he wouldn't mind to be more than only "best friend".

 

And today was this day, he could feel this in his bones. Today both of you had a free time, so it took few messages (and puns of course) to make some plans. You wanted to see a new movie released not so long ago, it was based on your favourite horror writer book you've read more times you should. Sans personally was astonished of the choice, he didn't think you'd like this kind of genre. But having an opportunity to hold your warm, delicate hand the whole time was really worth it. After movie you'd take a shortcut to Grillby's. You loved the warmth atmosphere just almost like he. And then he'd ask you the important question.

 

Despite his many thoughts on how he'd say this and carefully planned words he was still nervous about this. Back in the Underground and the Resets past left him distant to such complex feelings such a love toward someone else than his brother. But you, with your calm nature and caring Soul filled with Kindness were able to make him feel this again. It was a long, sometimes hard route, but you made it. And now, after almost four years of freedom, he was more than ready to take another step.

 

Sans took a shortcut straight to your apartment,  not bothering himself with doors. He memorized this place by heart, so finding this particular shortcut was a piece of cake. Fresh smell of cinnamon and chocolate candles you always lit were reminded him your warmth and calm. Room was tidy and silent, only faint sound of music was coming from your room. It seems you were changing clothes to be ready for him. Well, at least he could sit...

 

" ** _Sanspai will adore me in these._** "

 

' _Huh? Sanspai?_ ' Sans though, silently coming closer to your room's door, slightly open. Here music was a little louder, yet unknown for him. You were standing in the middle of room, your back facing him and face basking in the sun's rays.

 

" ** _There he is, my one and only Sanspai._** " you sang, letting the choir sang " _Say hi to Senpai!_ " Despite the shyness shown in almost every social encounters your voice was strong and more than pleasant to hear, not to mention this rare times Sans had an opportunity to hear you sing. But what's this song about?

 

" ** _He's my future boyfriend, he just doesn't know it yet._** ( _Sping it on Senpai._ )"

 

' _Wait, from where she know it?!_ ' Sans though, hand gripping the door frame.

 

" ** _I tell him all my feelings, all the thought I've been concealing, but is sounds so unappealing that I sweat... A lot~_** "

 

You twirled around and grabbed a hairbrush.

 

" ** _Everyday my favorite subject's Sanspai._** ( _A+ for Senpai._ )"

" ** _I could sit and study him for hours at the time._** _(Sounds kinda boring._ )"

 

You always were observing people, trying to understand their action and decisions within a word. With your curious, wide open eyes you could sometimes even scare some smaller kids. When Sans asked you why were you doing this (of course when he finally noticed when you were starting at him) and you replied ' _I like to guess if they'll do as I think._ '

 

" ** _His eyes, his hair, his derrier._**

**_It's crazy and yet I don't care._ **

**_And I swear one day I'll finally make him mine~_** "

 

You fold you hands together in cute manner, but then song get faster and your voice change from sweet to serious.

 

" ** _Who is that cute little student here and why is she touching his arm?_**

 ** _If she puts moves on my Sanspai then I'll have to cause her harm!_** "

 

You made a stabbing move with the hairbrush, smile for a split second grew wider. Somehow Sans didn't like this kind of smile.

 

" ** _Maybe I should clean up this body, or just dump it into the trash!_** "

 

Eyes focused on some spot high on the ceiling. In this position Sans could see your "wondering" about something.

 

**_"Sanspai could never love her cause we're such a perfect match~_ **

**_Everywhere that he goes I'll be there and he won't know!_ ** _"_

_'Sans! I-it's so nice I met you h-here! Are you searching for something for Paps?'_

_" **Am I mad? Maybe so, but I live to sniff his clothes~"** _

_'Your hoodie smells strange... Like ketchup, ozone and... magic? I like it. '_

_" **Then I'll make him agree he's my blushing boy-to-be.** " _

_'Are you feeling sick? Your face is blue... Wait. Is this blush? O-oh no, don't hide, please. You look so c-cute...'_

_"I **n the end, all my friends will then see.... Sanspai notice me!**_ "

 

You twirled again, heading toward closet, hairbrush still in your hand. For Sans this whole song was something strange... yet there was some lines that caused him to remember few past situations. And slightly changed part "Senpai notice me" was oddly familiar. Yet he didn't know where to place it. Was it from Alphys’ anime or not?

 

" ** _Kokona keeps gazing at my Sanspai..._** _(Don't look at Senpai!)_ "

 

Oh, the next part. Would be it worse or...?

 

 ** _"Maybe I should follow her and have a FRIENDLY CHAT._** _(Doesn't sound friendly...)_ "

 

Yup, it will. And stars, your voice in the end...

 

" ** _I promise not to hurt her, just to frame her for a murder._** "

 

You what?! ' _Did you hear one of my friend f-from work was arrested? I-I heard it was something about her husband..._ '

 

" ** _She's a Sanspai-stealing, sultry little brat... I think..._** "

 

You lower your head just for a second, and suddenly turn around, slamming both of your hands on the desk, making Sans jump.

 

" ** _Almost noon and no sign of my Sanspai..._** _(Hurry up, Senpai!)_

**_Could it be he's making out with her behind my back?!_ ** _(This could get ugly!)_

**_Let's offer her a shower, then we'll turn off all the power,_ **

**_That should sour things and get us back on track!"_ **

****

_'Sans! (Y/n)! Call for help! Someone's is in the bathrooms! It looks like they've electrocuted themselves!_ ' Yeah, the recorded screams didn't help with this one memory.

 

" ** _Anyone who flirts with my Sanspai gets my cell phone shoved up their skirt!_**

 ** _Talking to my Sanspai is not an option, unless you want to be hurt._** "

 

Quick gesture, just sliding your fingers along your throat was telling him enough.

 

" ** _Why is everybody a bit uneasy when I pull out this sharp knife?"_**

_H-hey, (Y/n)? Isn't this knife too big t-to cutting fruits?'_

_" **I am not a killer or psycho; I am Sanspai's future wife!**_ **"**

 

Wow, easy there, (Y/n).

 

" ** _Is this fate? Is this stress? Is this Yandere duress?_** "

 

'Yandere? ' Now Sans remembered from where he knew this term. Apparently it was from one of the Alphys' anime, but if he remembering it right... It didn't end well for most of the characters.

 

" ** _Or obsession?_** "

 

Stars, he hoped not.

 

" ** _POSSESSION?_** "

 

All the way _NOPE_.

 

" ** _It's anybody's guess._**

**_All I know is this school's full of murder-making tools._ **

**_It's uncanny, but dandy for me~!_** "

 

You turn around again, your back facing him. How didn't you notice him? _'Oh irony_...' In the next line you swiped your hips in the rhythm of music. And Sans had to admit, despite the song it was a nice view. He could feel his magic made a blue blush on his face. 

 

" ** _Sanspai drank this drink!_** _(Lemonade, I think!)_ __  
**_Sanspai ate this fruit!_** _(Just a bite or two...)_ __  
**_Sanspai blew his nose!_** _(That's a little gross...)_ __  
**_Sanspai wore this bathing suit~!_** __  
  
**_Sanspai called this phone!_** _(You just took her phone...)_ __  
**_Sanspai shaved this hair!_** _(But it's not from there...)_ __  
**_Sanspai left this note!_** _(What was that he wrote?)_ _  
_**_Sanspai wore this underwear~!_**

 

With the last verse you twirled few times, your fast movement caused to lift the skirt you've been wearing. Sans' face erupted into blue on the sight of your panties - pure black material with white overprints in shape of skeletal hands. With relief he thought in the same time the male voice spoke between lines faintly, but clearly to hear " _Those aren't mine_ ".

 

" ** _Don't you wave! Don't you stare! Don't you act like you don't care!_** "

 

You were pointing at imagined persons with warning, eyes narrowed.

 

" ** _Touch my Sanspai; I swear I will MAUL YOU LIKE A BEAR!_** "

 

This voice again. Sans didn't know you were able to change such calm voice to... this one.

 

" ** _I'm not weird, or a creep - Though I watch my Sanspai sleep..._** "

 

Stars, how many times he fell asleep in your apartment... You were always curled around him, just keeping company. Aand now he wondered if you _really_ watched him sleep.

 

" ** _I'm not lovesick; I just want to see..._** "

 

Last twirl, it seems you were more than ready to end.

 

" ** _Sanspai notice me!_** "

 

You stopped, making one of the "anime face" Sans saw during many anime nights with Alphys and Undyne. One eye closed, hand with two fingers extended near your cheek and lips forming small smile. Music finally stopped, leaving eerie silence, and you finally realized you weren't alone. Your face morphed into shocked one in the sign of Sans, still standing in the doorframe with still visible blue blush. Everything in you screamed " _oh shit he saw me_ " in panic.

 

"your _sanspai_ noticed you. " Sans spoke with a shit-eating grin, observing how your face turning red in record time. "what'll you do now? "

 

You just let a meow-like screech covering your eyes and simply threw yourself on the bed. Somewhere between your muffled screams he caught " _you weren't supposed to hear this_ " and " _oh my god why I found this song_ ".

 

"(y/n) hey, hey it's okay. " Sans sat beside you and started to rub your back in comfort manner. "i'm not angry. you were singing beautiful babe, i wouldn't mind to hear you again. "

 

You let out a confused sound, lifting yourself a little.

 

"i really mean it. _butt_ i'm curious... do you really see me as my "senpai", (y/n)?

 

"No! I-I mean not really...?" you sat on the bed, trying to brush your hair with fingers. "I mean... After last anime night I wanted to check the "yandere" term more and just... Found this song? A-and one time I swap the "senpai" with "sanspai"... I don’t even know why, it sound almost the same... And... Oh god, why am I still talking? "

 

"babe, look at me. “ Sans gently grabbed your chin and turned your face. He saw tears in your eyes and delicate wipe them away. “you were gorgeous. everytime i’m hearing you singing I could feel my Soul grew bigger. hell, everytime I see you. meeting you was the best moment of my life and, stars, i won’t regret this no matter what. with your kindness soul…” he pulled you into hug, despite he was smaller than you. “i am the luckiest monster in the whole world to have you.”

 

“You really m-mean it? ” your voice cracked, but there was a smile on your lips. “I thought I was the luckiest to have such amazing skellie as my… I-I-I mean…”

 

“welp, i planned to ask you about it later, but…” Sans pushed you a bit, so he was able to met your eyes. He could feel his magic on his cheekbones “would you like to be my… um… girlfriend? ”

 

“I was afraid you won’t ask. ” you purred, hiding your face into fur of his hoodie. Suddenly you looked at him again. “Wait. Does it mean that we’re now a… _vertebaes?_ ”

 

You made a jazz hands and Sans laughted. “damnit, (y/n). how long did you planned this pun? ”

 

“I didn’t… Okay, okay. Two weeks.” you smiled. “Alphys started to talking something about anime and things between us. I told her life isn’t anime show or fanfiction material, but you know her. ”

 

“you are better at puns with each day, babe.”

 

“After all I’m learning from the best.” you stand up. “We should get going or we’ll be late.”

 

“don’t worry, i know a shortcut. we’ll be there in a flash. ” Sans extended his hand toward you. “and i know how to smuggle your favourite snack inside. ”

 

“Really? How? Tell me!” you pushed him lightly, only to hear crinkling of plastic coming inside of his ribcage. “You sneaky skeleton.”

 

“what should i say? i’m just a _sweet guy._ ” he winked, showing you a small bag full of snacks.

 

“Sans… ”

 

“okay, i’m done. ” you grab his arm and hugged him, ready to “shortcut”. “by the way, you look beautiful. especially your _assets_. ”

 

“Sans!”

 

“if you ever wanted, i could hold these _hot buns._ ”

 

“SANS!”

**Author's Note:**

> I like to listen some songs too many times, and this one isn't an exception. And one day I swapped "Senpai" part to "Sanspai" and somehow I landed with this stupid idea. Just the one of many reasons I can't go with other works.  
> Feel free to comment any errors here.  
> Goddess, I'm sorry.  
>  ~~and the brilliantine pun was my first one, don't judge i have no idea how to pun~~


End file.
